Pikachu (I Choose You)
Pikachu (I Choose You) is one of the five songs on Pokémon Karaokémon. It is sung by Élan Rivera from the musical group Johto. The full version of this song can be found on the Totally Pokémon and Pokémon 3: The Ultimate Soundtrack soundtrack CDs. It is also one of the ending songs for the English dub of Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. In Pokémon Live!, sings this song to declare that will be his Pokémon of choice to use against . While he is singing the song, captures Pikachu from their submarine. This version of the song replaces half of the second singing of the chorus and the second verse with an instrumental. Episodes * The Double Trouble Header * Spinarak Attack * The Whistle Stop * Tanks A Lot! * The Superhero Secret * Going Apricorn! * No Big Woop! * Love, Totodile Style Lyrics Movie version Pikachu! You know that you're the one so I choose you! There's no one else that I'd rather Have here by my side, And you can help me win this fight, Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead. Pikachu! You know there is no other. I choose you! Because you are my brother. In this game we play, And if we have to go all day, So we can leave the other Masters far behind. Pikachu! It's you and me! I choose you! You and me forever, yeah! Pikachu! You and me, yeah! I choose you! Yeah, yeah, yeah... Full version Pikachu! You know that you're the one so I choose you! There's no one else that I'd rather Have here by my side, And you can help me win this fight, Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead. Pikachu! You know there is no other. I choose you! Because you are my brother. In this game we play, And if we have to go all day, So we can leave the other Masters far behind. I've been training all my life Waiting all this time For this moment to arrive And now that it's here I don't have the fear 'Cause there's nothing left to hide It's me and you And there's nothing that we can't do 'Cause in the Pokémon world Even Masters have to learn They will always find something new Pikachu! You know that you're the one so I choose you! There's no one else that I'd rather Have here by my side, And you can help me win this fight, Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead. Pikachu! You know there is no other. I choose you! Because you are my brother. In this game we play, And if we have to go all day, So we can leave the other Masters far behind. I will never doubt the dream As long as you're with me I know we can reach the top We're the greatest team This game has ever seen And we'll never ever stop Pikachu! You know you are the one... Oh... There's no one else I'd rather Have here by my side, And you can help me win this fight, Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead. Pikachu! It's you and me! I choose you! You and me forever, yeah! Pikachu! You and me, yeah! I choose you! Yeah, yeah, yeah... Trivia * There are two sentences in the version which refer to the Danish Pokémon Theme, except for a single word in each of the two sentences. * The dub of Pokémon Heroes: Latias and Latios featured an instrumental version of this song instead. In other languages I'll choose you |da=Pikachu (Så Kommer Du?) Pikachu (So Are You Coming?) |nl= Pikachu (I Choose You) |fr=Pikachu (À l'attaque) Pikachu (To Attack) |de=Pikachu (Ich brauch' dich) Pikachu (I need you) |hu= |pl= Pikachu (Come here) |pt_br= Pikachu (I Chose You) |es_la= |sv= Pikachu (I choose you) }} Category:Karaokémon songs Category:Pokémon Live! songs de:Pikachu (Ich brauch’ dich) (Musiktitel) es:ED2P05 fr:Pikachu (À l'attaque) zh:Pikachu (I Choose You)